The invention relates to an indicating mechanism for use with pushbutton switches.
Indicating mechanisms associated with pushbutton switches are already well known in the art. For example, such an indicating mechanism is described in Japanese Kokai No. 47-35768 U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,548. However, such an indicating mechanism has a shutter rotatably mounted only by a pin and not positively fixed, and accordingly, the shutter will vibrate due to vibrations propagated from a speaker or the like to produce abnormal sounds. Furthermore, in effecting push-push operation (in which the first push of the operation rod causes it to be held in a lock position and the second push thereof causes it to be released from the lock position -- play exists (the operation rod returns slightly after it is fully pushed). This causes an indicating surface to move away from a window after the indicating surface moves near to the window, resulting in the reduction of its indicating ability. In order to overcome this disadvantage in the past, a spring member has been provided to urge the indicating surface against the window.